The Brooklyn Story
by SilvrBlade
Summary: "Victim's statement, East Side Stalker. Detective Olivia Benson presiding, badge number: 4015. Alyssa, why don't you take it from the top?" The story of a victim, this time told by the victim: me. And I want it done right. M FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Brooklyn Story

Summary: "Victim's statement, East Side Stalker. Detective Olivia Benson presiding, badge number: 4015. Alyssa, why don't you take it from the top?" The story of a victim, this time told by the victim: me. And I want it done right.

Chapter 1

_Olivia: [Clicking sound] Victim's statement for the East Side Stalker case. Detective Olivia Benson presiding, badge number: 4015, Manhattan Special Victims. Alyssa, are you ready to begin?_

_Me: Um, I guess so. C-can I get some water first?_

_Olivia: Sure sweetheart. [Shuffling sounds as Olivia gets the water.] Feel better?_

_Me: Much. Thanks._

_Olivia: Alright. Now, can you tell me what happened that day? And while you're telling it, talk like you're speaking to a grand jury. _

_Me: Okay. Well, it all started at the supermarket…._

I can still remember the first time I had seen him. It had been a simple day, one that normally would have been pushed to the back of my mind the next day to be forgotten. In other words; uneventful. But this one time; this one day, something was wrong. And as I laid the bottle of soda on the counter for the cashier to scan, I could have sworn she could sense it too.

"Is that it?" she asked me, scanning the soda and setting it down into a plastic bag at her side.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling out my wallet. I flashed a quick glance at the line across from me. A man was staring at me; he seemed perhaps… late forties? Early fifties? But I didn't get a good look at his face; the minute he saw me looking at him, he turned back around and handed his cashier his credit card. "That's all."

"$4.95," she stated. I handed her the five-dollar bill and looked back at the man. He was staring at me again. "You okay?"

"F-fine," I replied quickly. I hadn't realized she had noticed. I took the receipt and bag with my soda from her. "Keep the change."

She nodded and watched me walk out.

"Have a nice day," she called after me.

I just nodded and hurried out the door. I tossed a quick look over my shoulder. He was following me.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath, making a sudden mad dash for my bike, chained outside.

I fumbled with the chain for a moment, earning myself some more vulgar words, but finally I undid the latch and dropped it in my pink basket, along with my soda. Then, with a wobbly take-off and a few scrapes on my leg to show for it, I took off.

Now, mind you, I've had that bike since I was nine. And even with the faded pink basket and the ripped streamers hanging from the handles by a thread, my father had made me ride it everywhere… at least, until I was fourteen, when I would finally get enough money for my birthday to buy a new one. I was thirteen at this point.

But, back to the story. So where was I? Oh yes; nearly falling off of my bike running away. Well, I had ridden for quite a while after my sudden take-off from the store, so I had decided eventually that it would be a good time to turn my head around to see if he had still followed me. Unfortunately for me, a tree had decided to jump out in front of me at the point, and so sooner than I could say "whoops" I had landed flat on my face on the sidewalk next to me, my bike not much better.

"Are you alright?"

Well what do you know? Speak of the devil….

"I'm fine," I told him quickly, taking care to take in all of his facial features. This was definitely the man from the store who had stared at me. "I can take care of it."

"Your arm is bleeding!" he stated obviously as I tried to ignore the pulsing pain in my right elbow.

"I know," I snapped. I picked up my bike as fast as I could, placing the dented bottle of soda back in the basket.

"Would you like a ride home?"

I was already pedaling away when he had finished speaking. To be honest, I don't know what it was about him that had made me so scared. I mean, I had been roughed up by quite a few different people in my lifetime, all of them ten times scarier than the man who I had just encountered. Growing up in the poor parts of Brooklyn hadn't done me much good as a young girl, other than teach me just the right place to punch someone to keep them away.

But once I had been forced to move in with my father in the Upper East Side by my mother at the age of ten, they had hoped that it would be good for me and my… ahem… "rough" manor of interacting with people. But, being a born Brooklyn girl, I hadn't cared much for the snooty people and their fancy houses and their nice cars. I had spent most of my time riding my bike riding around New York, much to my father's dismay. He had hoped I would be more "social."

But anyway, as I rode up my father's long paved driveway, I was pretty shaken up. I just couldn't get that man out of my head. I think it had something to do with the way he had looked at me. It was so… perverted. Ugh. I hated just thinking about it. Quickly, I hopped off of my bike and left it on the side of the house, in the exact same spot it had been in before I had left. In truth, I hadn't really been allowed to leave the house.

So, soda in one hand and my shoes in the other, I began to pad through the front door soundlessly, hoping not to draw attention to myself. I had just made it to the staircase when someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Alyssa?" I turned around slowly, cursing myself inside my head. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, hi Daddy," I smiled, hiding my soda behind my back and continuing to back myself up the stairs. "I was just heading upstairs…."

"Alyssa, you know you're not supposed to leave the house without me today," my father scolded me. I saw his eyebrows knit together in a familiar fashion. It was his "disappointed in me" look. "I thought we had a deal."

"Well, I was bored!" I told him. I backed up a few more stairs. "And my computer was acting up, so I decided to go ride my bike."

"A nice book wouldn't have sufficed?" he sighed. He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head disapprovingly. "Alyssa, you know what's happening these days. More and more girls your age are being kidnapped, and-"

"Dad, I know," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "You gave me this story last week."

"I just want you to be safe," he sighed. He finally lightened up and forced a smile, kissing my forehead. "Promise never to do it again?"

"I promise," I sighed.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, run up to your room, okay?"

I was already up the stairs. I bustled into my room and closed the door behind me, letting out a deep sigh of relief. That was a close call. I smiled to myself as I opened the bag and poured my soda into a cup.

"_Promise you won't do it again?"_

"_I promise."_

I laughed at the memory and flopped down on the bed. That was the biggest load of bullshit to ever come out of my mouth. And, frankly, I was proud of it.

**Notes: Well, new story! :) This one's kinda different, but I still hope you guys like it. :) Inspired by my sister's expirience with a creepy guy at a grocery store. Hahaha I thought I'd give a shot at it. :D Please review with your feedback! I plan on making this story a pretty good one. ;) But I won't continue without feedback, so it's continuance is up to you. ;) So review, and I'll see what I can do. ;) Haha thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now, there's something you have to realize about my family. They aren't the fond, loving, caring parents they seem on the outside. On the inside, they are hard, cold, and calculating. In fact, I have spent my entire life trying to be the opposite of them. Yes, they are that bad. In fact, I was completely lying when I said my parents had hoped moving in with my father would be good for me. I _ran _away because my mother couldn't take me anymore, and I couldn't take her. It just happened that I ran into my father while riding my bike in Central Park. The father that had totally deserted my family when I was three.

_Olivia: So you're not very close with your family members?_

_Me: No. It's me, and only me. At this point, I've learned how to take care of myself. _

_Olivia: I see. Continue?_

Anyway, I was about to pass out from lack of things to do when I heard a tapping on my balcony window.

"Brooklyn! Hey Brooklyn, you home?"

With a bright smile, a got up and opened the balcony doors to reveal my best friends. Cassie and Margret Hart. Or as I know them, Casper and Marker.

"Hey guys!" I grinned as I let them in. They flopped down onto my bed giggling, and I flopped down right next to them. "What's up?"

"Is Frank still home?" Casper asked. She likes to call my parents by their real names. She does this with everyone's parents. "Or are you still stuck up here?"

"I'm still stuck up here," I sighed, rolling onto my stomach and looking at the two. Casper's straight blonde hair was tied into a tight ponytail behind her head, with a few pieces hanging loose to mask her face, and Marker was still wearing her infamous purple beanie to hide her crazy red curls. "Though I want to be anywhere else."

_Olivia: Why do you call her Marker?_

_Me: I'm getting there. _

"Ugh!" Marker groaned, placing her cheek in her hand and giving me an exasperated look. "You can never come out with us! You already missed last week's bonfire!"

"I know," I groaned with her. "But with Mr. Obsessive downstairs basically watching my every move, I never get the chance! I already got caught sneaking out to get soda today. He'll never let me out again."

"Sneaking out, or sneaking back in?" Casper asked me, staring me dead in the eye. "And where did you get the soda from?"

"Sneaking back in," I informed her. "And I got it from Gary's. That's the only place that you can get the good soda."

"Dude, you snuck out, went on your bike all the way down to Stanton Island and back without getting caught?" Casper laughed. She gave me a high-five. "Bad ass!"

"It wasn't so bad ass when I got caught!" I insisted.

"He didn't hit you again, did he?" Marker suddenly asked, a serious look coming over her face. "Because if he did I will-"

"No, he was sober when I snuck back in," I assured her. "No kicking his ass today, 'kay? That'll come later."

Marker huffed sourly, folding her arms over her chest and pouting in dissapointment. "Fine."

"Well, you'll have to come with us," Casper stated. "You absolutely _cannot _miss another bonfire."

"I know," I sighed. I thought on it a minute. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Marker grinned. "We'll pick you up at 10 tonight."

"Sounds sweet," I grinned. I suddenly heard a shuffling on the stairs. "Go! He's coming! I'll see ya later!"

My two friends scrambled out and over the balcony just before a severe banging erupted from outside my door.

"Let me the fuck in!" my father's drunken voice screamed. "You little bitch!"

I couldn't even move before he somehow had it forced open.

"You little whore!" he slurred, running up and slapping my face roughly with the back of his hand so hard I landed on my face on the floor. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one!" I yelled at him, pissed off that he had bruised my cheek _again. _I got up and slapped him back. "And you have no right to come barging into my room again! When you're sober again you're buying me a new lock!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" he snapped at me. And then he did something I had never expected. He shoved me roughly and I went flying into my wall, my head hitting it with a bang. I reached up gingerly and touched the back of my head. It was bleeding. "I don't take orders from slutty little daughters who can't keep their legs closed!"

"You… you made me bleed," I stammered, in shock. He had never hurt me enough to actually make me bleed before. This was new. "D-Dad…"

"Ya know, now I see why your mom dumped you on me!" he screamed, running over and ramming his foot into my gut with an intense force. "She couldn't take your fucking back-talk! You don't tell me what to do, bitch! You hear me?"

"Stop!" I cried, clutching my stomach. I felt like my stomach had exploded. "Son of a bitch, stop!"

It was a few minutes before he decided to stop hitting me. He finally spit on me and left, tipping back his bottle of vodka on his way out.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, wiping my mouth with my hand and glancing at the blood that it had left. "Split my lip too."

"Lyss," Casper whispered, using her other nickname for me (she had called me that when we were younger). They had evidently stayed, and Casper had snuck in through the door again. "Lyss, you okay?"

I sat up and wiped my lip again. It was still bleeding. I was also pretty sure he had bruised my ribs, and I probably had a massive bruise on the back of my head. Stupid son-of-a-bitch Frank.

"I'm fine," I sniffed, wiping my nose. Damn, that was bleeding too! "Oh god dammit…"

"Come with us, Lyss," Marker instructed. She came over and helped me to my feet. "Can you get over the railing?"

"No," I told them. "It hurts too much. I wouldn't be able to climb down the vines."

"Then we'll take you out the front," Marker told me steadily. She and Casper began to lead me down, despite my protests.

"He's gonna flip!" I informed them, but they didn't care.

Fortunately, we actually made it out the door without seeing him. I guess he was still drunk off his ass. I hoped that he had somehow fallen in our pool and drowned. But I should be so lucky.

So, I think you're probably wondering about my friends; Casper and Marker. Casper is called Casper because of her bleached blonde hair that is almost translucent. She got green, purple, blue, and red streaks in it to phase the nickname, but by then it had stuck. So she just sucked it up and kept her nickname, along with her streaks. Marker got her name because put a marker in her hand and she'll do anything. Or, any writing utensil for that matter. When I first met her, she had been spray-painting on the door of a construction zone's bulldozer. Did I mention she has a thing for the environment?

Casper and Marker are also foster kids, but their foster parents don't care about them either, about as much as my real parents care about me. That's why they ran away from their foster parents and found the Twilights, no reference to the book. They're called the Twilights because they only come out at night, and they make mischief. They're not huge environmental freaks like Marker, but they like to make a statement every once in a while. But anyway, when Casper and Marker found the Twilights, they immediately were welcomed as one of their own. The Twilights are a big family made up of a bunch of runaways, and they know how to take care of themselves.

_Olivia: What do the Twilights have to do with your kidnapping and rape?_

_Me: I'm getting there, Olivia. You have to listen to the whole story first. Otherwise, nothing will make sense. _

_Olivia: [sighs] Alright, continue._

So my friends and I found our bikes and went down the driveway, but this time I took my dad's bike. There was no way I was riding around on that pink piece of crap while I could still help it. But anyway, I followed my friends down through a bunch of neighborhoods to Manhattan, where the Twilights set up their camp. And soon we were there.

_Olivia: Again, what does this have to do with your rape? Was your rapist one of the Twilights?_

_Me: No, Olivia, God! Just be patient, 'kay? It'll all make sense when I'm done._

**Notes: Thanks so much for your feedback, guys! I really apreciate it. :) I plan updating at least once or twice a week, depending on how much I have written and how much crap my teachers decide to throw at me, aaaaand how many reviews I get. ;) Haha thanks for reading, peoples, and pleeeaase review and I'll update soon! :) Thanks! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So when we got there, Marker and Casper quickly helped me off my bike, and we headed to the flaming bonfire. It was dark by the time we had gotten there.

"Hey, look! It's Brooklyn!"

I smiled as my friend Mikey approached me, leaving the group of people he had been with. Mikey was a junior in high school, and I was a freshman, but that hadn't stopped him from watching over me every time we met up.

"Hey Mikey," I smiled, hugging him. I took a sharp intake of breath as he squeezed my middle.

"Hey Brooklyn," he smiled. "How ya been?"

"Same old, same old," I replied, shrugging.

His smile suddenly faded as he gazed at me, and he took my chin gently into his hand. I allowed him to examine my face in the firelight.

"Mikey, it's-"

"No, Alyssa, shut up," Mikey snapped. "It's not okay. What did that bastard do to you?"

"He was drunk," I murmured. I wouldn't look at his face. "He didn't know what he was doing."

"Alyssa, you can't keep this up for long," Mikey snapped. He turned my face so that I was looking into his eyes. He was so intense when he was protecting me, and I knew he cared about me. And to be honest, I felt the same way. I loved him. But sometimes, he scared me. And the look I saw in his eyes was one of pure murder. "You HAVE to leave him Lyss, or the next time I see you like this... I might kill him."

"Mikey, he's my dad," I whispered. I brought my chin out of his grasp. "I can't."

"Just promise me you'll turn him in," Mikey urged me, "the moment you get the chance. And then you can stay with us."

"I promise," I told him. I forced a smile. "Let's just hang out tonight, okay? I want to have fun tonight."

"Okay," he sighed. He wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder and I snuggled close to him, feeling safe than I ever had in a long, long time.

...

I returned to my room the next morning, before the sun had come up. Marker had helped me through the door, while Casper had been our scout. Luckily, my father had decided to go out, so we were able to get in with no trouble. I showered and changed into some clean clothes, taking care to watch out for my bruises. I pulled my auburn hair into a long braid before returning to my room.

"Now you listen to me," Caper ordered as she put me into bed, "if he ever touches you again, I want you to call me and we'll come get you. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," I replied smiling as I eased myself under the blanket. "Thanks, Cass. You're a really good friend. You too, Marker."

"No problem," Marker shrugged. "Now get some sleep. We'll see you later."

"Bye," I smiled, and closed my eyes.

Unfortunately, sleep was the only peace I was going to get today.

...

"Get up, slut!"

I was suddenly shoved out of my bed and onto the floor. The putrid smell of alcohol had filled the air, and I wrinkled my nose.

_Daddy's home_, I thought bitterly.

I was suddenly slapped across the face, and I spat out a bit of blood.

"Where were you?" he spat drunkenly, grabbing my tank top strap and yanking me to my feet. "Out spreading your legs again like the whore you are?"

"No!" I cried, as be slapped me again. "Drunken bastard!"

"What did you call me?" he slurred. Suddenly, he pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "Well, little bitch, if I'm such a bastard, then I guess I'm no better than the other guys who let you into their pants. And if I'm like them, you're gonna treat me like them."

"No!" I screamed, realizing what he was doing. I tried to push him off but he pinned my arms down. "Dad, stop!" I began to cry. "PLEASE!"

"Oh, you're gonna beg huh?" he asked, leaning down and kissing my neck. "Well, I don't mind a little role playing. How about this? I'll be the big bad dad, and you can be his whore of a daughter who he caught sneaking out."

I just sobbed as he ran his disgusting tongue down my neck.

"You're gonna love it," he rasped, biting my earlobe. "They always do."

"_Get off of her_!"

Suddenly, he was shoved off of me, and I turned in shock to see a man in a ski-mask attacking my father. He came at him with a baseball bat and began to beat him relentlessly. I watched in shock as he finished, leaving my father lying, a bleeding mess on the floor. I shrank away as the man in the ski-mask turned to me and held out his hand.

"Come!" he ordered. "I saved you! I've come to carry you away!"

I shook my head wildly and scrambled backward, hitting the headboard and wincing. But to my dismay, he just came closer and grabbed me.

"No!" I begged as he yanked me from the bed. I fought as he began to lead me toward the balcony, crying hysterically. "Let go of me! Stop! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"I'm saving you," he grunted, suddenly tossing me roughly over his shoulder. "Shut up!"

I fought as hard as I could, making a mess of what had been a remotely clean room. But he was too much, and I just cried as he slid down a ladder to the ground and tossed me into the back of a van. I think I screamed for help the whole time, but no one came to my rescue.

When he got the van started, I crawled into the farthest corner from him and began to cry. This wasn't what I had expected when I had daydreamed about a knight in shining armor. My knight certainly hadn't possibly killed my farther, and DEFINITELY hadn't taken me from my bed in the middle of the night. Now, all I could hope for was for someone to notice I was gone before this guy fulfilled his own fantasy.

But I should be so lucky.

**Notes: Hey guys. So if you haven't already noticed, I've changed the rating to M. That's because I'm planning on having this story take a very, very dark turn. It's going to have graphic scenes of abuse, pain, and yes, rape. So if you guys don't have the stomach for that, I'd suggest you don't read any farther than this. :P And don't kid yourselves, guys. If it's triggering for you in a way, or it's really just not your cup of tea, you DON'T HAVE TO READ. Alright, next chapter we get into the different POV's and the graphics. :P Thanks so much for reading guys, and pleassse leave a review. :) Thanks, y'all are the best. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_***Casper***_

_Elliot: Cassidy Hart, right? Or should I call you Casper?_

_Me: Where did you get that name?_

_Elliot: My partner is in the other room talking to your friend Alyssa. She says she and Margret- erm, Marker, call you Casper._

_Me: Lyss is here? Oh my God is she alright? I have to-!_

_Elliot: You can see her in a minute, Casper. Just, run me through the night first, okay? The one where you found Alyssa after her dad beat her. The week before she was taken._

We climbed back up the balcony to see Alyssa in a bloody mess, or as we call her, Brooklyn. Whatever she told you about what her dad did to her, she probably didn't tell you the whole thing. She was a mess. Her clothes were torn and bloody, her lip was split, her hair was a mess, and her cheek was blossoming a purple and blue shade. We helped her up and asked her about it, and she tried to brush it off like it was nothing. But we knew it wasn't. And we knew we had to get her out of there. We went down the stairs and tried going out the front door, but we met her dad on the way out.

_Elliot: Alyssa said you climbed down the vines…?_

_Me: HA! In her condition? I think not. She's just trying to make herself sound stronger. She does that so other people won't worry. But let me finish. _

"Where do you think you're going you little-!" he didn't even get to finish before Marker reared back and punched him across the face, sending him to the floor, yowling drunkenly in pain.

"That felt good," she murmured happily, rubbing her knuckles contently as we helped Brooklyn out to the bikes.

Her dad's bike is really big, so Marker took it and Brooklyn rode with her motorcycle-style. It wasn't easy, but it got us where we wanted to go. We left Marker's real bike there and one of my friends went and picked it up for us. We went and found some friends and we stayed the night with them.

_Elliot: Is a guy named Mikey on of those friends?_

_Me: Haha yeah. He and Brooklyn, they're really close. He never left her side that night. He has a major crush on her, and maybe it's something more, but we don't know. I mean, after this…_

_Elliot: I get it. Thanks._

_***Marker***_

_Me: What the hell is that? Are you recording me? You son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?_

_Fin: Calm down! God, no! Put that down! _

_[Crashing sounds]_

_Me: Don't touch me, pervert! _

_Fin: What are you, six? I'm trying to help you! Just- no don't touch-!"_

_[crashing sound as recorder is broken against wall]_

_*__**Brooklyn***_

_Olivia: I just saw Marker with my co-officer. She threw the recorder against the wall and threatened him with a ballpoint pen, claiming she could cut off his finger with it. _

_Me: Ha! Yep, that's Marker. _

_Olivia: Well, would you like to return to your story?_

_Me: Um... sure. _

He was struggling in the back of the van to get me undressed. He had placed himself over me, nearly crushing me with his weight. He was still trying to get my pants off, having no trouble getting his shirt off the process.

"Stop!" I screamed, clawing at his face. "NO!"

He grunted as my nails swiped across his face. He was bulky guy; I wasn't even sure it if would hurt him. It apparently didn't, because he kept going.

"NO!" I screamed again. I bit his shoulder, and he finally let up. I felt his weight lift from my chest and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine," he snapped, buttoning his pants again and rubbing his shoulder. Suddenly, without pulling on his shirt, he grabbed me with one of his hands, and pushed the back doors to the van open with the other. "We're here anyway."

He yanked me across the floor and slung me over his shoulder, hopping out of the van. I took that opportunity to claw at his back with my nails, shrieking and crying for help. But it apparently didn't faze him.

He dragged me through the door and tossed me onto a couch, locking the door behind him. I tried to jump up but he shoved me back down.

"Now you listen here!" he shouted. "We're in the center of New York's dirtiest, angriest, most dangerous part of the city. Try to run? You'll probably get a knife in the back. Think of screaming? No one cares. You're stuck here, bitch. And ain't no one gonna care enough to get you out."

I pushed him aside and ran to a window, peering out. It was just as he said. The neighborhood we were in was disgusting. Nearly every house was boarded up and rotting over with some sort of plant infestation. And the only person I saw had a meat cleaver in his hand and a deadly look in his eye. I shrank away from the window and leaned against the wall, hugging myself. It was true. I wasn't getting out.

"The shower's open," he winked at me, walking into what was probably the bedroom.

I hesitated, feeling tears spring to my eyes. Where was I? Why was I here? I already knew what he wanted, and it made me sick to my stomach. And this wasn't just some random guy. I had seen him everywhere, I realized. In the park, on my street, and in the grocery store that day. This was the guy who had made me run into a tree trying to get away from him!

But a shower did sound good; not something I was about to turn down, no matter what situation I was in. So, making sure to be quiet, I found my way to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I undressed and turned on the water to the perfect temperature. I stepped in slowly, feeling the hot water run down my skin. It was the best feeling I'd had in a long time. I wet my hair and poured some shampoo into my hand, creating a lather. The water made a beautiful sound against the shower walls, and I sighed contently. At least for a while, I was happy.

When I finally finished, I slid back the curtain and wrung out my hair, turning off the water with a free hand. I reached down, expecting to find my clothes. But they weren't there. My stomach sank as I searched the small bathroom. I gulped loudly. He had taken my clothes. I knew it.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, holding it close to my body in shame. How could I have been so stupid? It had obviously been a ruse. I hesitated before opening the door. But I couldn't stay in there forever. I had to find something to wear.

I stepped into the hallway quietly, trying not to make any noise. Maybe if I could make it to the bedroom, I could find where he put my clothes. I pulled my towel tight around me as I took a step forward.

"I see you took me up on the shower."

I jumped in surprise and spun around to face him. Immediately I tried to pull the towel down to cover myself. He had a smug grin on his face, and I blushed a deep red. How had I gotten myself into this situation?

"Where are my clothes?" I spat, squeezing my legs together and holding my towel closed with both hands.

"I'll give you your clothes back," he smirked, "if you'll do what I say."

I shook my head, and he quickly approached me. I tried to run but he grabbed my arm and held ms back. I held my towel together as he looked me up and down, keeping a firm grip on my arm. I felt sick.

"You can either do it my way," he growled into my ear, "or I can put you outside and see what the neighbors do with you."

I began to shake, and he let me go. What had I gotten myself into?

"Come," he ordered, and I slowly trudged behind him, into the bedroom. He lay down on the bed, and patted the spot next to him with a grin. He was only wearing his jeans and boxers.

I began to shake as I sat down, and he pulled me into a lying position. He reached for my towel and I flinched away, but his stern gaze made me remain still as he removed the towel. I began to sob and he pulled the blankets over us.

"Don't cry, my princess," he whispered, kissing my head and pulling his pants off. He straddled me and began to kiss my neck. I began to cry even harder. "Shh, my princess, everything will be okay." he began to nibble my earlobe. "I know just how to make you feel good."

I'd had enough. I began to push and scratch, but he held me down, groaning as he gazed over my naked body. I shivered and sobbed, feeling ashamed and violated.

"Don't cry," he murmured, opening my legs with his knees. And suddenly, he was inside me, and I let out a cry of pain. "Uhn, you're so beautiful."

"STOP!" I screamed, sobbing hysterically. He began thrusting in and out of me, and it hurt so badly. "STOP, PLEASE!"

"You love it!" he grunted. "TELL ME YOU LOVE IT!"

"I-I love it!" I sobbed. "Please, stop!"

It seemed to go on forever.

...

When he was finished, he pulled out of me and I curled into a tight ball. He climbed out of the bed and tossed my clothes onto the floor.

"You were great," he smiled. He came over and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back later. I have some things to take care of."

**Notes: Hi guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't gotten back to you, but recently I've had to go through a lot. Last week I was diagnosed with mono (and if you've ever had it you probably know what I mean), I've gotten not nearly enough sleep, and also one of my best friends in the world completely dumped me on my ass when I needed her most. That, and just high school in general has left me completely drained for the past couple of months! But, that being said, I know I made a commitment and I intend to keep it. **

**Thank you, guys, for all your love and support. I don't know when the next update will be, but my advice is to not hold your breath, because if I know me, and if you know me (which some of you do), then I'm about to have a pile of shit to fight through before I get to breathe again. :/ But don't worry about me, alright? Just leave a review, maybe a subscription, and I promise to get back to you as soon as I possibly can. :) Thanks a million you guys, and I love you all. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I lay there for a while, not really knowing what to do. My entire body ached with pain and shame, and almost in an instant it was like my entire world had seemed to stop. I felt violated. Confused. Guilty. I didn't know what to do with myself so I just lay there, unmoving, and naked under the silken bed sheets. Hours could have passed by, but to me they would have felt like moments.

Eventually, I got up from the bed and went back into the shower, and taking my clothes with me. This time I got in and set my clothes within sight. Then, I turned on the water a scalding hot and stepped in. I began to scrub myself raw of what that bastard had done to me. I said naught a word as I stepped out and dressed, towel-drying my hair and examining my reflection in the mirror. I was bruised, cut, and in my shame I began to sob uncontrollably.

Images of my life began to flash before my eyes and I sank to my knees, sobbing louder and louder. I saw my mother, drunk with her gaze cold as stone. I saw my father, smiling at me evilly with a bottle of rum in his hand. I saw Mikey, with his strong arms and willful smile. It was then I realized I had nothing to go back to, if I ever somehow managed to escape. I couldn't go back to my mother, and my father was probably dead anyway, not that I would want to stay with him either. I leaned against the wall and cried, hopelessness weighting down my chest as though it was a tangible anvil holding me to the ground. I was never going to escape anyway. I must have dosed off around that time because when I opened my eyes again bright sunlight was streaming in through a window above the shower wall. I rubbed my eyes and examined the small window. The first thought into my head was that I could probably fit through it.

Quickly, I jumped up and tried to reach the window. It took me standing on the toilet and reached across the entire shower to be able to reach it. Standing on my toes I made an attempt to open the window, but my efforts were in vain. No matter how hard I pushed, I couldn't get the window open. Unfortunately for me, that was the moment when whoever was holding me captive decided to come into the room.

"What are you doing?" he thundered.

Like a gunshot, his voice echoed through the bathroom and startled me to my bones. Losing my grip on the window I slipped on the smooth toilet seat and found myself plummeting to the dirty tiled floor below.

….

My head made a sickly cracking sound as it hit the floor. My vision instantly began to go in and out of focus, and I felt a vicious pounding in my skull that coursed through my entire body. I could sense someone panicking in the background, but for some reason I couldn't remember who I was with. I couldn't remember where I was either. I reached my hand gingerly to my head and I felt a thick wetness in the spot I touched. My stomach made a sickening drop into my stomach as I brought my hand back in front of my face, and I could see just enough to realize that there was a sticky deep red coating my fingers. A lot of red.

A muffled voice began to shout at me. Or at least, I thought they were shouting at me. I couldn't be sure, for the pounding my brain filled my ears. I closed my eyes, praying it to stop. I was suddenly whisked from the ground in a hurry, which sent a horrible vibration through my bones. I trembled as my vision began to return, and I opened my eyes to see a man with a worried face. Then I remembered that face.

"Stop!" he shouted, as I began to struggle.

"Let go!" I ordered, but with less force than I had intended. The pounding in my head only seemed to get worse with the effort, even though I could hear properly now.

I was laid down onto a bed, with immediately began to make me panic. Despite the aching in every one of my limbs I clawed at his face, but all it did was make him pin my arms to the bed.

"Don't hurt me!" I begged, squirming on the bed.

"Be still!" he ordered. He released one of my arms just long enough to place something cold by my head. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Why?" I demanded, trying to pull my wrists from his grasp. "Why do you all of a sudden want to help me after all you've done so far is hurt me?"

I gasped in shock as my wrists were released and I was suddenly back-handed across the face.

"Bitch!" he shouted. "I saved you! Your life was shit without me and now I can make it better! And now you've hurt yourself trying to go back to that hellhole you called home. Don't you think that might be a sign? A sign you're destined to stay?"

My mouth hung open stupidly as I touched my cheek gingerly with my aching fingers. He then turned on his heels and left the room, shooting me a deadly glance as he left. It took me a minute to register what had happened. Gingerly I put the icepack he had left against my head and winced as it touched the raw wound. I was worried that I might have a concussion, but I figured that was the very least of my problems. He had caught me trying to escape. He would probably never leave me alone again. I shuddered at the thought of having his eyes on me at all hours, never leaving me alone. I sat up slowly, a small tear escaping my eyes.

Would I ever be able to escape this nightmare?

**Notes: Well hello again. :P I am truly sorry for not being able to update sooner, but to be honest things for me have not gotten any better. I am still having issues with my friends, and my life just seems to suck even more every day, no thanks to my family either. But maybe things will get better over break. :P Thank you guys or being so supportive... I feel so lucky to have readers like you guys that are incredibly forgiving, flexible, and just all around amazing. :) **

**Also, I just recently got back into Tumblr, if any of you guys have a blog there. I made a blog three months ago, didn't touch it until now, and now I am absolutely in love with it. :) I'm putting the link to my blog on my profile if you guys wanted to check it out and get a peek into the amazingly complex person that is me. :) A follow wouldn't hurt either, just saying. ;) **

**Well, that's all I have for today. I'll try to get more of this story done over break, but I'm not making any promises (I am so overworked and anxious right now I think I am about to blow a gasket) but I will always try to make special time for my beautiful readers. :) You guys are amazing. Thanks again so much for the support, I will (hopefully) talk to you guys again soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I watched out the window as a pair of headlights came up the road and passed the house once again. I had been at this for hours, waiting and hoping. With every new car coming came new hope, and with every passing car came more and more distress. I was beginning to become disouraged, even though a small part of me still chastised me for even hoping.

"You've been sitting in that exact same spot for three hours," my captor spat. I turned and watched him walk into the living room. All he had on were his boxers, and I could tell he had been sleeping. "Don't you get it? No one's coming for you. The only one who cares about you is me." He held out his hand, motioning for me to take it. His smile made me sick, and I immediately knew what he was thinking. "Why don't you come in here with me, and I'll prove it to you?"

I flinched and scooted farther into my chair. I quickly shook my head 'no' and glared at him.

"Don't you touch me," I ordered, but my voice carried much less aggression than I had intended it too. I sounded weak; defeated. But maybe that was because I was.

"Come on, babe," he smiled, approaching me. He reached for my hand, and out of reflex I slapped his hand away. That's when he got angry. "Don't you slap me, you little whore!"

"I'm not a whore!" I yelled, and he backhanded me across the face. I sat in shock as he laughed. Of all things, he _laughed._

"Of course you're a whore!" he grinned, suddenly shoving his face in mine and grabbing both arms of the cushioned chair so there was no way I could escape. "You _like it_. You _wanted it. _You told me, remember?"

My face flushed a deep red and my cheeks burned. I didn't meet his gaze.

"You made me do that," I whispered.

He laughed again, and began to kiss my neck. I shoved him away in disgust, but he just pressed harder against me. That's when I began to scream. I begged him to stop. I scratched at his face and his junk but he just overpowered me again and again, clutching my wrists so hard that they left bruises on the skin. But those weren't the only places he left bruises. My knees are purple because sometimes he would make me get on my knees and-"

_Olivia: Make you perform oral sex… I get it._

_Me: [shifts uncomfortably] Is this too much for you? Should I stop?_

_Olivia: [chuckles softly] No, honey, it's okay. You're doing great. Why don't we just take a break for a while?_

_Me: Alright._

_Olivia: I'll be right back. _

_[Sound of door opening. Door closes as Olivia walks out. Recorder begins to move as I pick it up and examine it.]_

_Me: So they're recording me, huh? Let's see what they have to say too._

_[Door opens again. Footsteps as I walk out into hallway. Faded voices get louder. Sound of someone crying. Voices get louder.]_

_Elliot: Olivia, it's okay. If it's too much for you then I'll take over the interview._

_Olivia: [Sniffs] How did the world get like this, Elliot, where a grown man deludes himself into thinking he's in love with a teenage girl, and proceeds to kidnap said girl for constant sexual and physical abuse? How did this happen?_

_Elliot: No one knows how the pedophile mind works, Liv. We're just here to make sure that we clean up the mess and get justice for the victim. _

_Olivia: You haven't heard the details, El. She's so brave. I don't know how she managed to live through four months of it. And now that her father's dead and her mother's in prison-_

_Elliot: We can't fix everyone, Liv. But you can help this girl. And if it gets too much for you, just come out and I'll take over for you._

_Olivia: Thanks, El. I'd better get back._

_Elliot: Me too. I'm about to go interrogate the bastard who did this. Whish me luck._

_Olivia: Good luck._

_[Shuffling as I run back inside. Door opens and closes. Sound of recorder being set back on the table. Door opens and closes again.]_

_Me: You're back. _

_Olivia: Yeah. [Sound of chair being pulled out.] Do you want to keep talking?_

_Me: Sure. But first, um, what ever happened to the guy who.. um…?_

_Olivia: My partner's going to interrogate him now. Don't worry. He's not going to be able to touch you again. _

_Me: But what if he doesn't confess?_

_Olivia: [laughs] Oh, he will. Believe me. My partner can be very... persuasive._

_Me: Alright, if you say so._

**Notes: So, I am officially the biggest bitch on the planet. :P I am so sorry. I wanted to get a chapter up by the New Years at the very latest but things came up and I just couldn't. I am so sorry. You guys are crazy and wonderful if you've stuck with me for this long. Thanks to Nataliax7x for the extra sweet review, I didn't actually intend for you to wait a couple of years for an update. Also thanks to ladybugsmomma, maerae93, lawandorderSVUismylife, MWlover8, and Sydney (I think that's everyone) for all of your support. I usually don't do shout-outs until the end of my stories but you guys are extra super special and deserve a treat. :) **

**Also, if anyone really cares, things got better with my friend, and we're now friends again but not as close as we used to be. Rightfully so, since I still don't trust her. But that's just the way things are, I guess. :) Haha thanks for all of your love and support, and I will update as soon as I can (I super-duper promise!) Also, if you don't still hate me, please leave a review and show me y'all care. ;3 Love you all, and good-night. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_[Recording starts. Sound a chair scraping across the floor. Sound of turning pages. Sound of metal pieces hitting together.]_

_Suspect: Were the handcuffs truly necessary?_

_Elliot: Under the circumstances, yes. Do you know why you're here, Mr. Bauchmann?_

_Suspect: [Chains moving again] Supposed rape, kidnapping, and anything else the DA decides to throw at me. Seriously, I think these are on too tight. _

_Elliot: Hmm... nope, they look fine to me. _

_Suspect: Very funny, Detective Stabler. _

_Elliot: I don't remember telling you my name. _

_Suspect: Oh, I know all of your names. Detective Elliot Stabler badge number 6313, ex-wife Kathy, divorced 4 months now. Children Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie, with little Eli. Your partner is Detective Olivia "Liv" Benson, badge number 4015. She lives alone, even with that nice ass. Too bad she's a little… old for my taste. Do you want me to list your addresses and social security numbers as well? Credit card numbers? _

_Elliot: You certainly do your research, don't you? _

_Suspect: You call it stalking. I call it assurance._

_Elliot: It's my understanding that we aren't the only people you "stalked"._

_Suspect: It wasn't stalking._

_Elliot: Then what was it?_

_[Pause]_

_Elliot: We already have enough evidence against you to put you away for life. You might as well confess and make it easy on yourself. _

_Suspect: What's so wrong with what I did? It was love. She wanted it. She loved it. She begged me for it. I just gave her what she wanted._

_Elliot: [Crashing sound. Elliot has gotten out of his chair and grabbed suspect's collar, pulling him closer] Now you listen to me you son of a bitch. What you did was not love. She's a minor. You're a fucking grown man. What you did has scarred her irreparably. She'll never be able to live a normal life after what you did to her. That's not love._

_Suspect: If you hadn't stepped in, we could have lived a perfectly normal life together as a couple. You're the one who ruined her life._

_[Pause]_

_Suspect: Your face is turning very red, Detective Stabler. Are you getting mad at me?_

_Elliot: Of course not. _

_Suspect: Liar! Ha, I bet you want to choke the living daylights out of me, don't you Detective? Your captain's already made it clear he wants my balls in a blender. But then how could I prove to little Alyssa that I love her? Haha whoops! I said her name!_

_Elliot: You're a sick prick, you know that? And you know what's funny? When you get to prison and you find yourself surrounded by big bad prisoners, YOU'RE gonna be some other bastard's bitch! _

_Suspect: That sounds all well and good, but I won't be going to prison, Detective. _

_Elliot: And what makes you say that?_

_Suspect: [slight pause] Because I have friends, Detective. Friends you don't know about. Nighty night!_

_Elliot: [grunts] [slumps to the floor]_

_Suspect: Oh, what I twist is this! The big bad Elliot Stabler has fallen!_

_Elliot: You stabbed me… you bastard!_

_Suspect: [sound of handcuffs being unlocked] Not me, Stabler. My friend had the pleasure. Though if I had the time, I would cut your tongue out for all of those names you called me. _

_Unidentified voice: Shut up, Bauchmann, where's my cash?_

_Suspect: You'll get it, dear friend. Patience. First, I have some business to take care of. _

…_.._

_Olivia: [deep breath] Okay, so let's talk about how you escaped the first time._

_Me: Well, um, that was when he took me to some really really nice hotel._

_Olivia: A hotel?_

_Me: Yeah. He had dragged me out to Atlantic City and this was on our way back. He pulled me in and it was so dark I could hardly see…_

He suddenly pulled back a curtain and pushed me into this room that was filled with a bunch of candles surrounding a bed. It was a really big bed, with soft sheets and fluffy pillows, most of them were heart-shaped. He closed the curtain, then shoved me down onto the bed and started to kiss me. I started to scream again and he grabbed these weird fluffy handcuffs. He handcuffed me to the bed and... well, he had his way with me. When he was done he had to go out he left some guy with me, the same guy who watched me in Atlantic City when he went to go gamble. The guy was really sick. He raped me too, whenever my captor left. I found out his name was Bruce, because he'd make me say it.

One time, when Bruce was done raping me, he went into the bathroom to take a shower. So I pulled on my clothes and I grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. I used one of his credit cards to get out of the locked room and escaped. I didn't get very far though.

_Olivia: What happened?_

_[Door opens] [Click of a gun]_

_Bauchmann: Yes, Alyssa. Why don't you tell us what happened?_

**Notes: Awwwww shittttttt! Haha what's going on guys? I had some extra time (finally!) today and I was able to update! This story's gonna start getting pretty intense, so those weak of heart might wanna avert their eyes. ;) Haha even if you hate me please leave a review! You guys are so great and supportive and the reason I haven't explained myself for this one is because it's for all the same reasons. :P Life sucks but I'm dealing. Haha thank you guys so much for your support and I'll get back to you as I can. Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Sorry this chapter sucks. Explanation at the end.**

Chapter 8

_[Sound of Alyssa screaming] [Grunt as Olivia takes out her gun but it is knocked out of her hand]_

_Bauchmann: No, no, none of that. _

_Olivia: Bastard!_

_Bauchmann: [taunting] Watch your language, Detective! We are in the presence of a child!_

_Alyssa: [hysterical] Get out of here! Leave! Leave me alone!_

_Bauchmann: Ahh, my dear. But what fun would that be? [chair scraping against the floor as he sits down] So, where were we?_

_[Silence]_

_Bauchmann: So, no one wants to talk, eh? Well, then I'll tell my story. How about that, Olivia? Would you like me to tell you how I met Alyssa?_

_Olivia: [sarcastically] I'm just dying to hear it. _

_Bauchmann: Well, if you're done sassing me, I'll begin._

I've known Alyssa for a long time now. I watched her grow up. Mind you, she didn't know me, but that's beside the point. I watched her grow up with that awful mother, and then I saw her being abused by her drunkard father. I also got the pleasure of watching her and her delinquent friends. But they weren't as interesting to watch. Each year that I watched, I vowed: next year I won't watch. Next year, I will save her. And the funny thing is, Detective, I was too scared for a while! "What if they catch me?" I thought. "What if I can't do it?" But fortunately for Alyssa, I finally worked up the courage, once I saw her in that grocery store.

I actually hadn't expected her to be there. I was just there buying some milk and eggs for a pie I was going to make. Oh, it was a wonderful one, too. I was very Martha Stewart-esqe, if you know what im saying. And the mint leaf on top was just perfect—ah herm, anyway, I was buying some groceries when I caught sight of dear Alyssa buying her own goods. I hadn't seen her in quite a while, and my, had she grown up! Such a beautiful figure, it was like she had been crafted by angels! And her ass… oh my, just the thought of gripping it-

_Alyssa: [jumps up from her chair] I can't take this anymore! [runs toward the door]_

_Bauchmann: [pushes her back into the chair] Sit down! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt when someone is telling a story?_

_Olivia: [hushes Alyssa] [puts a comforting hand on her shoulder] [whispers] It's okay. We'll get out of this soon._

_Bauchmann: Now where was I…? Oh yes, the grocery store! Anyway…_

As soon as I saw my dear Alyssa I knew it was time for me to make my move. So I waited a little while, and waited on her balcony for the perfect time to make my rescue. Of course, I first figured that I could role-play as a super hero. You know, to get the juices flowing? But that didn't work so well—it must have been all the blood that came out of that bastard's head when I whacked him. That's a real turn off; I know you of all people would understand, right Detective? You've seen a lot of blood, right? Maybe dished some out yourself?

Never mind, don't answer that. We wouldn't want to set a bad example for little Brooklyn, now would we? Oh don't give me that look, slut. I can call you whatever I want, and you can't do shit about it.

So anyway, when I saved her sorry ass from that prick, she had the nerve to try and fight me! I mean, I was her fucking knight in shining armor! Aren't knights supposed to carry off their princesses into the night?

_Alyssa: [clearly distraught] You tossed me in the back of a van and tried to rape me!_

_Bauchmann: [pauses] [lips peel back into a wide smile] It's not rape if you like it._

_Alyssa: [slaps Bauchmann] YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU._

_Bauchmann: [pistol whips Alyssa] BITCH. [noise as Alyssa falls to the floor] Ya know, I'm getting a little tired of your sass. [gun clicks] [Bauchmann points gun at Alyssa, speaking in a sinister tone] Maybe I should just take care of that now._

_Olivia: NO! [dives in front of Alyssa]_

_[sound of a gunshot]_

_Alyssa: [shrieking] Olivia, noo!_

_Bauchmann: [lowers gun] See what you do, Brooklyn? Now maybe you'll let me finish my story without interruption._

**Notes: Well, I certainly owe you guys an explanation. Well, here it goes.**

**Some time ago I told you about my friend Mollie who I almost lost entirely. I told you later on that it was fine, and everything was better. But I lied. Not intentionally, mind you. I truly thought everything**** _was_ fine. But what I don't think I told you guys the story of when I lost my first best friend and to spare you the time, I'm going to sum it up for you. **

**In 6th grade I lost my best friend Sarah to the 'popular' kids. It wasn't like I was unpopular. I had a lot of friends and as far as I knew, the "popular" kids liked me (and I'm using the term popular lightly because after all, it was 6th grade.). But I walked away from that scarred and unsure of what to do with myself. I cried myself to sleep every night thinking about what I'd done wrong to drive her away. And eventually I picked myself up and went back to buisness. But I wasn't fully put back together-I'm still not completely together. But when I nearly lost Mollie...something snapped. I hadn't realized it at the time, but it's staring me in the face now. When I almost lost my friend, I did lose something...I lost confidence. **

**It oozed out of me slowly. I didn't notice it at first, but I stopped doing the things I loved. I stopped reading. I stopped writing. I stopped drawing. And it didn't help that I was a walking pharmacy, taking pills for nearly everything (I'll spare you the gory details). But when I stopped all these things, it was like my entire being came to a halt. I wasn't the same. I had completely lost myself, and I had lost my muse. It hasn't returned.**

**Even now I'm still hurt. Just a week ago I tried to pick this story back up again and I couldn't. I just simply couldn't. I sat staring at the screen with my fingers hung over the keyboard for about thirty minutes. Nothing got written down. I was stumped. And that made me scared. **

**Just recently I've desperately tried to pull my pieces back together, but it's hard. I have lost all confidence in myself. I can't draw, I can't write, and I can't even look at myself in the mirror because of all the questioning I do of myself. I feel like everyone in my school hates me, and I don't know why. I feel like I don't have any friends left. And I'm sitting here at 4 o'clock in the morning working my but off just to explain myself. I'm so sorry that my personal life got roped into my writing, but I am FIGHTING to put my pieces back together because I feel like this story deserves an ending, and I feel like you guys deserve it too. I can't promise that it'll be a quick process, and I can't promise that I will turn out the same person. But after rereading past reviews on other stories... I felt the love you guys had given me and I knew I had to continue. **

**Again, I am so so sorry. If any of you guys have stuck around, I hope that you guys know that you are wonderful people and I cherish every one of you...this being if there is even anyone left._  
><em>**

**I will work as hard as I can to fix myself. And I promise this story will have an ending. A proper one, not a rushed one. I just hope that said ending won't be goodbye.**

**Love Always, Your SilvrBlade :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_[Alyssa runs to Olivia's bleeding body. Olivia is grunting in pain, putting pressure on the wound. She's been shot in the lower hip.]_

_Olivia: I'm fine…I'm fine.. Alyssa, stop crying, I'm fine.._

_Alyssa: Why did you do that? Olivia, you should have let me die!_

_Olivia: [grits teeth] You and I both know that wasn't going to happen._

_Alyssa: [turns to Bauchmann] You shot her! She's going to die! _

_Bauchmann: [shrugs] Then maybe you shouldn't have been such a sassy little bitch._

_Alyssa: [desperate, eyes tear-stained] Please! Please do something!_

_Bauchman: [playing with the gun, examining it] Well, I guess I could let them come in and take her… _

_Alyssa: Please!_

_Bauchmann: But then, where's the fun in that? I'm giving up my prizes! [turns to Alyssa] If I do this for you, that means you owe me. [raises eyebrows and smirks] What will you do for me?_

_Alyssa: [lowers eyes, then makes eye contact with Bauchmann] What do you want?_

_Olivia: No, Alyssa, don't! [tries to sit up, falls back down. Bleeding has increases, is now making a small pool by her side.]_

_Alyssa: [bites her lip] I'll do whatever you want.. just save her._

_Bauchmann: [grins] Now that is a tempting offer! [taps chin, as if thinking] However, here's my problem. You and I both know that I'm not getting out of here alive. Even if I do make it past the thousands of officers in this building, there are probably loads of snipers outside. I won't make it out of here._

_Alyssa: So what do you want? [growing impatient]_

_Bauchmann: [pauses, thinking. Takes a moment, and then smiles.] How about one more round of fun, for old times' sake?_

_[loud banging on the 2-way mirror]_

_Bauchmann: [laughs, turning to face window] Oh, you guys don't like that idea? Well that's just too damn bad! You wouldn't let me finish my story, so now you owe me this! [turns to Alyssa] Are you ready to submit this time, in order to save the detective?_

_Alyssa: [stares at Olivia, who is shaking her head no] Y-yes, I'm ready._

_Bauchmann: [wide grin] Perfect._

_[Bauchmann gets up from his seat, walks to Alyssa. She keeps still as he strokes her cheek, still grinning. Banging continues on the window as Bauchmann begins to pull down his pants. Slowly, the door opens and Elliot tip-toes in. He has a large bandage on his back, but otherwise looks okay. He motions for Olivia to be quiet as he approaches Bauchmann from behind, wielding the handle of his gun. Quickly, Elliot strikes Bauchmann with the handle of the gun. Bauchmann falls, the gun flying to the other side of the room. Alyssa runs after it. Picking it up. Elliot doesn't notice, he is too preoccupied with Olivia]_

_Elliot: Olivia, Liv, speak to me. [doesn't notice paramedics running in to help her] Tell me you're okay._

_Olivia: [sputtering] Elliot, Alyssa. [points to Alyssa] Get her.._

_Elliot: [looks at Alyssa, who is pointing the gun at Bauchmann, shaking] [Elliot gets up] Alyssa, put it down. He's out cold. He's not gonna hurt you anymore._

_Alyssa: [crying hysterically] I could kill him. I could do it, right now._

_Elliot: [slowly approaching Alyssa] You don't have to, he'll suffer in prison. If you kill him now, you'll be doing him a favor. You'll be giving him a get out of jail free card. Just give it to me, Alyssa. [sees no reaction] Brooklyn? Please? Honey, just give it to me.. It's over. It's all over._

_[Alyssa, still crying, hands gun to Elliot. Elliot hands it to another officer and hugs Alyssa as she crumples into his arms]_

_Elliot: [hugging her as she cries, watching Bauchmann being taken away] Shh, it's alright. You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore.. that I can promise._

**Notes: Sorry it's a lot shorter and suckier than the last chapter, I've kind of run out of ideas for this story, and I'm still finding it very hard to write. I'll spare you the details of my current emotion roller-coaster, because you lovely people are just so wonderful I don't want you to have to think about it. I love every one of you, and I want to thank you for your endless support. You all put a smile on my face. Thank you.**


End file.
